These Gentle Hands, That Sorrowful Piano
by AoiTsubaki
Summary: Fem!Tsuna. Take place in TYL arc, Tsuna founds out the dark past of her right-hand man. What can she do to help him?


Hi guys! I'm back! I'm so sorry for those who're waiting for The Answer to Life's update (Gomenasaiii ) I couldn't get any chapter up because of lack of inspiration (you know what I mean right :D ) this time, I'm trying out something new from KHR series (Tsuna yay! \^.^/ ) it's a FemTsuna one-shot though and I'll try to do it justice. If you guys like it, I'll even consider doing the whole series :D well, enjoy!

Based on Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn! Anime episode 89

Warning: it might be a little OOC for some people but I tried my best not too

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, I do if Akira Amano-san would give it to me (praying)

* * *

><p>Vongola Underground Hideout, 10 years in the future<p>

A dim room, a bunker bed, a silent atmosphere. Sawada Tsunayori is seen asleep on her upper bunk bed, an orange blanket enveloping her petite form. Her long brown hair spread out across her pillow, framing her peaceful expression. Underneath her sleeping face, she dreams of a faraway place. Suddenly, a familiar voice calls out to her. Two, in fact.

"Tsuna, Tsu-chan!"

"Tsuna, Tsuna!"

She winced a bit because of how loud those voices are calling her. Slowly, she opens her eyes, the sunlight hits her eyes directly as she opens them. She sees the window of her room, and a figure of her desk. _This is my room, definitely_ she thought. She remembers there are people calling her, she turns her head, and what she sees are…

"Mom…Dad?"

It's not an unusual thing for her to see her mom waking her up in the morning, but her dad? On what occasion? Her mom giggles seeing her drowsy form.

"My Tsuna, you really are a lazy worm, don't you know that?" she teases her, Iemitsu can only smile but clearly shows he agrees with his wife.

"Come on, time to get up. Everything's set already." Hearing her dad, Tsuna got confused.

"Huh?" she sat up. "What's ready?"

"What are you talking about sweetie? You still need to ask me?" Nana asks her, still putting up a smile on her face.

"Isn't today your birthday?" Iemitsu asks/tells her.

"What?" suddenly, Tsuna finds herself sitting in her living room. Already dressed and surrounded by her friends and family.

"Tsu-chan!" her mom starts, as everyone follows. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

One by one, everyone pulls out their confetti cone and confetti paper starts raining down on Tsuna. She couldn't believe it, how could she forgot? Today's her 15th birthday! Immediately, she remembers all those previous birthdays she had. They were quiet and not as festive as this. Of course, she was not as socialite as now. She realizes she had made friends and she had been through so much with them together. It all started, when she met Reborn after all. Suddenly, this little baby who proclaimed himself a skilled hitman came to her life telling her that she's to be the 10th boss of Vongola Famiglia: Vongola Decima. In other words: this baby with a fedora hat is dragging her down to the mafia world, which terrifies her to death. Her, whom people called "No-good Tsuna" is to be a mafia boss? She thought it was a joke, NOT. But little she knew, down her training to be boss, she would met some unexpected people that she now called friends (still, she refuses to become boss at any circumstances, which Reborn deals by shooting her bullets).

"Tenth! I wish you a very happy birthday!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"A good time for a celebration as any time, right Tsuna?" Yamamoto adds in.

"Tsuna-chan, happy birthday!" Kyoko congratulates her.

"Happy birthday! Tsuna-chan!" Haru exclaimed as well. Suddenly Reborn jumps out in front of her. _Great, what is he going to say this time?_

"Tomorrow is just another day, but for you it's a day where you have to strive with a brand new dying will as you get older. Don't forget that."

"Huh, uh thank you, Reborn." _That's weird, usually Reborn would say something like "even though you've become older you're still No-good Tsuna" or something like that. But, that kinda makes me happy_ Tsuna thought to herself while smiling.

"Wait, that's weird." She turns to Gokudera, then slowly to Bianchi. "Usually Gokudera-kun will become sick when Bianchi's around. Are you okay, Gokudera-kun?" she asks Gokudera with a worried tone.

"What are you saying Tenth? It's the Tenth's birthday today, so being sick is inexcusable!" Gokudera replied confidently, trying to show he's okay.

"i-is that so?" Tsuna is glad that Gokudera would go as far for her, but she can't help but feel a little worried.

"That's right! If anyone's sick it would ruin the mood, right Tsuna?" Yamamoto slings his arm around Tsuna, chuckling as well.

"Ack! Take your hands off the Tenth you baseball freak!" Gokudera shouts at Yamamoto who only laughs seeing Gokudera's action.

"Now now everyone, the cake's here so let Tsuna blow the candles now, okay?" Nana bents down and puts down a big birthday cake in front of Tsuna. _Yay! Strawberry Shortcake! Wait, there are 25 candles?_

"Hey mom, you got the candles all wrong. There's more that it should be"

"Oh my, it's fine Tsu-chan."

"But, there are 25 candles. I'm supposed to be 15, right?" Tsuna asks in confusion.

"It's okay, Tsu-chan. Because this is…"

_The world 10 years in the future… _

"EH!" Tsuna sat up from her bunk bed, cold sweat running down her back. It's was all a dream.

_Just a dream huh? That's right, I am in the world 10 years in the future…_

She then remembers back on the first day when she arrived in the future, Reborn told her that her dad took her mom on a vacation in Italy and there's been no news of them since. She should be fine, knowing Iemitsu's with her. But they're not too sure.

_Mom…_Tsuna sunk her face into her knees in fear. _I guess I must be homesick…everyone too, I have to get them back safely to the past, no matter what!_

* * *

><p>That Afternoon<p>

Kyoko and Haru watch silently as Tsuna and Yamamoto…sleeps just before their lunch. Yamamoto had just finished Reborn's "Relaxing Preparation Exercises" consisting of a 42 km jog while carrying a 5 kg weight on each of his leg, 100 sets of pushups for 100 times each set, 100 sets of sit-ups for 100 times each set and 100 sets of backups for 100 times each set (Tsuna couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the lesson plan), Lal Mirch too didn't want to lose to Reborn and pushes Tsuna to her limit with her X-Gloves Version Vongola Ring exercises (eventhough she said that Hibari will take over her training), it's no question of how tired they were.

"They're sleeping in again today…" Kyoko mutters.

"This is the third time after their new training program too!" Haru exclaimed in discovery. Kyoko giggles seeing the two. "It must be really tiring for them."

"Gokudera-san is sitting alone today too…" Haru points out to Gokudera at another table. He did exactly what Tsuna and Yamamoto did on the other table, but you can see his hands were bruised all over (you can't see his arms, he was wearing a jacket but the others knew he was injured).

"Is his injuries okay?" Kyoko wonders.

"Arara, everyone's dead beat." Lambo's a bit shock at everyone's condition. "Too much training is no good." I-Pin adds too.

"Just let him be." Bianchi says as she puts down her chopsticks. "He's only ashamed with the result of his training."

"It didn't go well I see?" Reborn asks her.

"Yes." Bianchi replied coolly. "He only managed to defeat 2 of my scorpions in a minute. I wonder if he still has the motivation to do this..." Reborn gives a hmm and return to sip his expresso. Suddenly, Gokudera sat up from his chair. He seems to be awake now.

"Reborn-san, I'm going to get some rest now." He says to Reborn while looking down.

"Ah."

Gokudera walks up to Tsuna who's still sleeping. He takes of his jacket and put it on Tsuna's shoulder, then walks out to his room (which is also Tsuna's room, the explanation will be later on in the story.) "Please tell the Tenth I said hello."

"Got it."

"But Hayato-nii." Fuuta interrupts. "The tea Kyoko-nee and Haru-nee made-"before he could finish, Gokudera already left the room. The room was silent for a while, then Bianchi sighs.

"Because of what happened, you and Gokudera are like oil and water." Reborn breaks the silence. "Maybe it wasn't a good idea to pair you two up." He says to Bianchi.

"It's because he's weak." Bianchi protests. "Let me oversee his training until the end. For now, please watch over him for me, I'll go and take a bath now."

"Ok"

"Bianchi-nee…" Fuuta calls out to her too, but Bianchi already left. Kyoko and Haru stood dumbfounded seeing the drama in the room.

"Hahi…"

"Bianchi-san…"

* * *

><p>Everyone left the room soon after they finished lunch. Kyoko and Haru had just finished up washing the dishes as well, the only ones left are Reborn, Tsuna and Yamamoto, who're still sleeping on the table.<p>

"Washing's all done!" Haru exclaimed in relief.

"Now then Reborn-kun." Kyoko and Haru turns to Reborn.

"Haru and Kyoko will go and take our baths now."

"Thanks for the hard work." Reborn thanked the two, still sipping his coffee. "Just leave Tsuna and Yamamoto to me, I'll wake them up."

"Ok, please do!" Haru gives him a sailor salute and jogs out of the room with Kyoko.

"We'll see you later!"

Seconds after the girls left, Reborn leaps on to the table just in front of Tsuna.

"Tsuna." Reborn calls her. Tsuna ignored him and continues sleeping.

"Tsuna." Reborn calls her again, this time he made his voice louder. Still, no respond from Tsuna. _You leave me no choice_ he swings his leg.

"Tsuna!" and kicks Tsuna's chin until she leaps backward. "Wake up, No-good Tsuna!"

"Ack!" after a minute in the air, Tsuna's face hits the table. "Hanyi!"

"This is no time for sleeping." Reborn tells her.

"Re-Reborn…" Tsuna looks at him, her face grimaced a bit in pain. Then, something hits her. "While we're on the subject, what is Gokudera-kun's and Bianchi's real relationship anyway? They don't get along so well even in the future."

"What's this?" Reborn questions. "So you're awake from the start?"

"Well…for a little bit." Tsuna replies. "But after that, I got sleepy and fell asleep again." Tsuna straightened her back, not realizing that Gokudera's coat is enveloping her. "But, Gokudera-kun's acting a bit strange lately. He was really distant, and he's even avoiding me sometimes…" Tsuna says in a sad tone. "What…happened to him?"

"*sigh* guess it can't be helped then." Reborn looks down, his face covered by his fedora. _Sorry Gokudera, but there's no use hiding it from them now. _

"Eh?"

Reborn looks up to her again. "You'd better listen well, Tsuna."

All of a sudden, Tsuna becomes nervous. Still, she nods as she's ready to listen to Reborn, with Yamamoto still sleeping beside her.

"Gokudera's father is the boss of their mafia family. Also, Gokudera and Bianchi are born from different mothers."

"What? And so…"

"I forgot to mention, Gokudera's mother isn't the legal wife of his father. So she had a rough past behind her."

"No way…"

"That's not all."

"Huh?"

"In the end, his father makes a decision to erase the nuisance that caused his existence."

That moment, as if lightning had strike her, Tsuna's eyes widened in disbelief. "Erase…the nuisance?" she stood up as she slams the table.

"You mean Gokudera-kun's mother!"

"Sit down, Tsuna. I'm not finished yet." Reborn commands her.

"I…understand." Tsuna calms herself and take her seat, as Reborn continues with his story.

"…Though Gokudera's mom was young, she already set a bar for her future as an accomplished pianist. She was also a stunning beauty. Bianchi's father fell in love with her at first sight, and so they began a relationship together. But…"

"But?"

"As soon as the two starts to go out, she got pregnant and had a baby. That child, was Gokudera."

Tsuna, who never heard about Gokudera's life, was surprised. She didn't know, her self proclaimed right-hand man had such past.

"That was…Gokudera-kun's past…"

* * *

><p>In another place, Bianchi enters the elevator. She was about to press the button, when she suddenly stops and reminisces. Suddenly the elevator opens again revealing Kyoko, Haru and I-Pin, carrying their toiletries and humming.<p>

"Eh? Bianchi-san!" Kyoko calls her, snapping Bianchi out of her reverie.

"Ah!"

"Are you done with your bath?" Haru asks her. Bianchi realizes she was spacing out in the elevator, and she needs to come out with an excuse.

"Oh…Ah…I forgot some things. I'll join you in a minute." She steps out quickly from the elevator, leaving the other three confused and worried of her actions.

Bianchi decides to walk around, while replaying her past in her thoughts.

_Father had a child with someone other than my mother. That child, is Hayato._

_But according to mafia laws, Hayato had to be taken away from his mother shortly after his birth._

_Hayato was introduced to public as my mother and father's son, and Hayato's real mother was only allowed to see him 3 times a year. Not only her future as pianist ruined, her role as a mother, was taken away as well._

Without knowing, Bianchi had made her way to Gokudera's room. And she just stood there, thinking of what to do next.

* * *

><p>"But…that means…even when she visited Gokudera-kun, she can't tell him that she's his mother?" Tsuna asks Reborn in disbelief. All these things about Gokudera's past, is a bit hard for her to digest. As it was…so painful to hear. Reborn nods at her statement, which makes her feel even more sad, but she understood. "If she tells him, she'll get hurt…" she can feel her caramel eyes tear up for a bit, but what is she crying for? For Gokudera? For his mother? For his tragic past…? For what?<p>

"…Five days after Gokudera's 3rd birthday." Reborn continues. "She was allowed to attend Gokudera's birthday, when she was riding in the wilderness near the foothills, her car…fell off a cliff at an area where no accident could possibly occur."

_She…fell?_

"Further investigations show no skid marks, and she died there on the spot, and left Gokudera forever…"

_No way…_

"Some suspected it to be suicide, but she was really looking forward to that day. They even found a present in the car."

_Gokudera-kun…I never knew…_

* * *

><p>Back to Bianchi, as she was about to knock Gokudera's door. She stops halfway, decides that there's nothing she can do to make the situation any better, and so left. Beyond the door, Gokudera lays on his lower bunk bed, his head rest on both his hands, his face looks disturbed, as he also remembers those times.<p>

_I don't even remember the first time I met that person, but I remember talking to her._

"_Do you like the piano?"_

"_Uhuh! I love them!"_

"_Is that so? Gentle hands, are best suited to play the piano *giggles*"_

_*giggles*_

"_Remember to always practice the piano, don't ever forget this pure heart, okay?"_

"_Okay!"_

_At that time, I thought she was just an onee-san who liked the piano, and came by a few times a year. _

_In order to see her smile, I practiced the piano everyday like crazy._

_But one day, she just disappeared. I learned the truth, when I was eight. Some maids were talking about it in secret, but I knew…_

"_It's been five years, hasn't it?"_

"_What has?"_

"_The time when Young Master Hayato's mother died."_

"_Eh? Isn't Hayato-sama the son of the Master and the Mistress?"_

"_What are you saying? Hayato-sama's mother is a young pianist, not the Mistress…"_

"_Really…?"_

_The next day, I left the mansion and lived on my own._

* * *

><p>"Why…? Such tragic past, and Gokudera-kun never spoke of it-?"<p>

"That's why he said that his family matters are complicated." Yamaoto suddenly sat up and rests his head on his hand.

"Yamamoto! You're awake?"

"Yeah, since you slammed the table." Yamamoto replies with a big silly grin on his face. Tsuna could feel her face reddens from embarrassment.

"Huh! Well…I…umm…sorry about that…"

"Don't mention it! Anyway, I'll go make some tea, then we can continue with the story."

"Tea will be nice, Yamamoto." Reborn complies.

"Yup!"

Yamamoto made some green tea for himself, Reborn and Tsuna. While the two waits for Yamamoto to finish, Tsuna finds herself dazing into a deep thought_. I want to help, I really want to help Gokudera-kun. At least to lift his burden in his heart, even just a little. what should I do…?_

"Here ya go." Yamamoto places a cup of tea next to Tsuna's hand. Another one to Reborn, and took one for himself.

"Thanks." Tsuna thanked Yamamoto, who smiled back at her. Tsuna took the cup with two hands, carefully sipping the hot tea in it. It helps her to think more clearly, the complicated matters seem to lighten now. She took a glimpse at Reborn. _That's right! Reborn should know what to do! Why didn't I think of it before?_

"I know what you're thinking, Tsuna." Reborn says to his student all so suddenly. Tsuna flinched hearing Reborn's words. "I know you wanted to cheer Gokudera up, but just leave him alone."

_I forgot, Reborn can read minds…_"But, Reborn." Tsuna wanted to protests, but again Reborn cuts her.

"He's man, let him deal with his own problems." He says coolly as he sips his tea.

"How can you say that Reborn?" Tsuna flashes at him. "That's…that's mean!"

"I'm just saying that this isn't a matter that outsiders like us can meddle in." Reborn tells her. Tsuna still thinks they should help though.

"Now, now calm down you two." Yamamoto cuts in. trying to calm the two off with his usual carefree voice and warm smile. "You know in baseball, when your first strategy seems to be stuck, the best thing to do is change it into a new one!"

"Baseball…? Change of strategy…?" Tsuna wonders by herself of what Yamamoto means.

"Yup!" he slings him arms around Tsuna's shoulder with another big grin on his face. "I've got a great idea, just leave it to me!" he says to Tsuna with reassuring eyes. Tsuna looks at Yamamoto, unsure whether Yamamoto's plan is a way to go, but in the end she trusts him anyway.

"Lambo-san appears!" suddenly Lambo barges into the room, wearing only his cow-print pants and his horns hang around his neck. His face blushing red, must be from the baths.

"Yo, Lambo. Did you finish you bath?" Yamamoto greets him.

"Yup! And you know…" Lambo looks at them oh-so-innocently. "Bianchi, Kyoko, Haru and I-Pin were there…just now in the baths there were…" the tension rises as Lambo reveals his discovery. "LOTS OF BOOBIES!"

"Lambo!" Tsuna shouts at him with her face as red as tomato. _How could he say something so embarrassing! Bianchi's going to kill him!_ Even though she's not the one in the baths just now.

"EH!" Yamamoto shocked of what Lambo just said accidentally spilled his hot tea all over himself, and he was screaming because of the heat.

"Yamamoto! Are you okay? Lambo you shouldn't have said that!"

"Ack! Hot! Hot!"

"Huuuh? Why Tsuna?"

"Really, you're really are kids." Reborn sighs as he sips his tea. "That's right, Tsuna."

"Huh? What is it Reborn?" Tsuna turns her head to Reborn while trying to help Yamamoto recover.

"You'd better return that jacket to Gokudera, mind as well see how's he doing." Tsuna looks down to her shoulders. He's right, Gokudera's jacket still hangs on her shoulders and she didn't even realize it, but she remembers a pair of hands giving her warmth during her sleep before. _Was that…Gokudera-kun?_

"Wait, I thought you told me to leave him alone?"

"I don't care, just return that jacket to him." Reborn lands a kick on her waist, stumbling her towards the door (kicking is Reborn's way of pushing).

"Ack! I get it, I get it! I'm going geez…" Tsuna feels her waist throbbing from the kick Reborn gave her, as she limps her way out of the room before walking normally again.

"I'll take care of Yamamoto and the Stupid-Cow here."

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

><p>Tsuna makes her way to herGokudera's room with a neatly folded jacket in her arms.

"I know Reborn told me to see how's he doing and all but what should I really do anyway? Geez he just thinks it's all so easy." Tsuna complains to herself pouting all the day. Before she realizes, she's already in front of her room, HIS room.

_Come to think of it, I was told I have to share a room the first day I got here…_she thought back.

"_Eh? What do you mean there's no other bed?" Tsuna half-yelled at Gianini out of shock._

"_I'm so sorry, Tenth. Your arrival is a bit sudden and we don't really have much bed for everyone to have their own room. But don't worry, a new set of beds are already ordered but it will take a few weeks before it got here, since they have to be transported in secret to avoid Millefiore soldiers from discovering the hideout. So please bear for a little while…"_

"_Don't be a crybaby, No-good Tsuna."_

"_Reborn…!"_

"_Even during missions you have to sleep near your subordinates to avoid getting caught by the enemies. Just consider this training as usual, Tsuna."_

"_Reborn…even if you say that. Ah, no Gokudera-kun! I don't mean to offend you or anything! Please don't misunderstood!"_

"_N-No, Juudaime-hime! I fully understand your concern! Please don't worry, making you uncomfortable or hurting you is the last thing I'll do in the world! I promise I won't come in contact with you during your rest! Unless, you need me for something of course…" Tsuna saw a faint blush across Gokudera's face. She smiled back, and it was sweet how thoughtful Gokudera is, he even swears not to do anything suspicious to her._

"_Gokudera-kun…don't worry about it. I trust you after all, I know you're not that kind of person." Tsuna gives him a reassuring smile, Gokudera looks at her with his expression full of admiration and you could imagine him instantly being this little puppy getting a praise from his master._

"_Tenth…you really are amazing!"_

"_You don't have to worry, Tsuna." Reborn suddenly interrupts. "All the rooms in the hideout are equipped with a security camera. And if he ever dares to do anything…" Leon crawls down to Reborn's and transform into a gun, and he aims it to Gokudera. "I'll just shoot him."_

"_Hiieee! Reborn! No! No shooting!"_

She giggles at how silly that time was, also how Gokudera tries to ensure her that she is safe with him around. _Gokudera-kun, even though he likes to shout and lashes out at everyone sometimes, his intentions are really gentle, isn't it?_ Tsuna pulls up her hands and gives her cheeks a slap of motivation.

"Okay…here I go!"

* * *

><p>"Hey kid." Yamamoto calls out to Reborn, who now switched from drinking tea back to expresso.<p>

"What is it, Yamamoto?"

"Why did you tell Tsuna to check on Gokudera anyway? You told us yourself to leave him alone after all, since we're outsiders."

Reborn took a moment of silence before he looks back to Yamamoto with his baby-ish smirk. "Gokudera is the type of person who would shut everyone who ever tried to come near him, which happened after he knows the truth of course. He believed that no one would accept him, and so leads him to think that he's better off alone. He changed after he met Tsuna, that happened to you as well right?"

"Ah, you're right" Yamamoto smiles, remembering that time when Tsuna saved him as well.

"Before she even realize it, Tsuna had made a spot for herself in Gokudera's private life. I'm sure if it's Tsuna, Gokudera wouldn't mind." He continues while sipping his coffee.

"Yeah, I think you're right kid." Yamamoto gives out another one of his confident smile.

"Reborn! Die!" Lambo snuck in behind Reborn and throws a grenade at him. Before it had a chance to hit Reborn, Reborn returns it to him with a kick and it's stuck in Lambo's hair.

BOOM!

Fortunately, it only made a small crater in the kitchen, with Lambo lying on the floor a bit burned tearing up.

"Lambo! You okay?"

"I have to ask Gianini to fix that."

"Gotta…Stay…Calm…WAAAA!"

* * *

><p>"Gokudera-kun? Are you in here?"<p>

"Tenth? I'm awake." Gokudera sat up immediately from his previous position.

"I'm coming in, okay?"

Tsuna opens the door and enters her room, trying to appear as if she hasn't heard a thing from Reborn about Gokudera. She sees Gokudera sitting on top of his bed, like's he's been anticipating her to come in.

"Umm…I came to return the jacket you lent me." Tsuna returns Gokudera's jacket to him, which he took nervously.

"Tenth…you shouldn't trouble yourself. You can return in anytime."

"N-No, Gokudera-kun! I don't mind, in fact I wanted to…" Tsuna could feel a faint blush on her face, she looks away and rubs the back of her neck to hide it, laughing nervously.

"Tenth…thank you very much." Gokudera's eyes widened slightly at Tsuna's kind attention to him, before turning away back to his depressed expression. The room becomes quiet and the whole atmosphere becomes tense.

"Gokudera-kun…you see…Reborn, told us about you past." Tsuna tells him nervously.

"Reborn-san? *sigh* I guess, it's no use trying to keep it in the shadows for too long."

_I've never seen him so depressed before._

"Why didn't you tell us? At least you can tell me about it."

"Tenth…I don't want to burden you with my own troubles."

"You keep saying that, we just wanted to-"

"You don't understand!"

Tsuna took a step back as she flinches to Gokudera's yell. She's seen him throwing tantrums to the other guardians, she's seen his fury in the battlefield, but she has never seen him like this. Not with her anyway.

"T-Tenth…I-I'm sorry…I-I shouldn't-"

"N-No, Gokudera-kun. You shouldn't apologize. I'm the one who pushed you." Tsuna waves away Gokudera's apology, believing that it's her fault that he snapped. Gokudera in the other hand, looked extremely guilty. He swore to himself that he won't make the boss feel uncomfortable beside, he swore over and over to himself, but in the end he breaks his oath.

"No Tenth! I shouldn't lash out to you like that! That's inexcusable for a right-hand man! I should be punished!" Gokudera literally pounds his forehead to the wall next to his head, Tsuna sweat dropped seeing his action. _Even in these times he still thinks of his position…_

"Gokudera-kun, calm down. There's no need to punish yourself." Tsuna positioned herself sitting next to Gokudera trying to stop him from hitting himself to dead. After a few attempts of persuasion, Gokudera finally stops pounding his head to the wall. His forehead if you can imagine, is as red as a tomato and it throbs as well (at least that's what Tsuna thought) and she couldn't help but laughs a bit. Gokudera looks at Tsuna, enchanted by her so carefree and warm laugh. He couldn't but join the laughs as well. Tsuna's relieved that Gokudera's finally let go of all his tension. She couldn't help but smile again.

"You finally smiled again, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna smiles at him. "These few days, you seemed down and depressed. Whenever I or the others tried to talk to you, you seemed to ignore. I got confused, I don't know what to do to cheer you up. I…was worried."

"…I'm sorry, Tenth."

"But, after Reborn told me the whole story, I began to understand." Tsuna takes Gokudera's hand, and held it with her own. "You felt loneliness, all over again. Seeing Bianchi makes you remember the past, the past that you wanted to forget so much. But you can't, because you love your mom, right?"

"Tenth…"

"I used to feel lonely too. People calling me No-good Tsuna and all, having no friends to share my feelings with. At first it hurts, but I got used to it. But then again, there's still this feeling in my heart saying that it hurts, just stop it. Suddenly, that feeling just stop, when I met you Gokudera-kun."

"Me, Tenth?"

"Of course! Gokudera-kun's the first person who stood by me in all the crazy adventures we encountered, even now. You always encouraged me whenever I felt that it's impossible. But most of all, you always protected me without hesitation. Like that time when we encountered Chikusa for the first time, you just stepped in to block me from his knives just like that. Even though I still don't like it if you keep endangering your life for me, but I appreciate it." Tsuna lifts Gokudera's hand closer to her face, and gives him an ever so gentle smile.

"Even though they say that you're rude and forceful, I think you have a gentle heart, Gokudera-kun. You've always been there for me, so I wanted to do the same for you."

Gokudera's eyes widened as Tsuna says those words to him. He never expected his boss to understand his feelings. He was blinded by his determination to become her right-hand man, that he forgets what's more important: having someone who understood him, and accepts him. Suddenly, he remembers a voice of his memories.

_Don't ever forget this pure heart, okay?_

Gokudera turns his head down, who knows if he cries or merely blush. Slowly, he nears himself to Tsuna, resting his head slowly at Tsuna's left should. Tsuna can feel his warm breath on her skin, and she can feel Gokudera's grasp on her hand becomes tighter.

"Gokudera-kun…?"

"Can we stay like this, just for a while?"

"…Sure Gokudera-kun, whatever you need."

* * *

><p>Gokudera Hayato woke up the next day like he usually does. The only thing that's different is that he didn't found his boss anywhere. He remembered what happened last night, he also remembered seeing Tsuna's peaceful expression as she drifts to slumber, before he returns to his own bed. He walks towards the kitchen to get some breakfast. Just as he was going to open the door, he heard a familiar voice.<p>

"Haru, stop doing that!"

Tenth…she's really early today. Gokudera realizes the event of last, how Tsuna wanted to see him smiling, and realizes he's been frowning along the way. He puts up the confidence to smile positively, and enters the kitchen.

"Good morning, Tenth-_what?_"

The first thing he sees is Tsuna and Yamamoto in a weird, sushi-maker get-up. Tsuna was holding a rice spoon on one hand and a handful of rice in the other. It clearly wakes him up. Kyoko and Haru are doing the same thing as well, and Reborn is in another table drinking his morning expresso.

"Took you long enough." Yamamoto greets him cheerfully.

"Gokudera-kun, good morning!" Tsuna greets him as well.

"T-Tenth, what's with the get-up?"

"Tsuna-chan and the rest are making breakfast today!" Haru answers for him.

"Yamamoto-kun's teaching us how to make temaki sushi with his Takezushi skills." Kyoko adds.

"We only have frozen ingredients, but it should turn out just as good!" Yamamoto says cheerfully as he holds out a piece of frozen tuna in his hands.

"It's a good way to have a break from training. Come and join us, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna offers him, full of expectations.

Gokudera was about to join in until he saw his sister sitting beside Reborn. He still didn't want to face her, even though he wanted to help Tsuna out like he always does. It's just not the right time.

"I'm sorry, Tenth. It's just that, I'm not in the mood to…"

"B-But, we're really short-handed here. We still have to make one for Lal Mirch too, she's a bit fussy with her food sometimes…"

"Come one, Hayato-nii." Fuuta suddenly appears and pushes him from behind. "Just do it, everyone's helping out too."

"I'm glad to help, even though I'm not really good with cooking with hands." Gianini appears as well.

"Sushi, sushi!" Lambo come rambling with I-Pin towards Gokudera and starts smothering his pants with sushi rice to annoy him.

"Ack, you Stupid Cow! Don't touch me! Your hands are dirty!" Gokudera tries to shoo away Lambo and I-Pin, they others laugh seeing the three and chatters around in joy. Reborn and Bianchi watches from the sidelines.

"If this could make them focus more on the training, then let them be." Reborn comments as he sips his coffee. Bianchi didn't reply to him, as she ignores the commotion in the room.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Gokudera-kun. You still play the piano, right?"<p>

"Yes, Tenth. What is it?"

Tsuna strikes up a conversation as the two continues making sushi rolls side by side. She had no idea that Gokudera could play an instrument (then again, she sucks with the recorder).

"I really want to hear you play, can you show me sometimes? I-I mean, if that's not a bother for you of course…" Tsuna asks nervously. She was afraid that it would trigger another painful memory for Gokudera if he faced the piano again. But Gokudera gave her a smile, his olive eyes shines in sincere.

"I'll play whenever you want me to, Tenth."

Tsuna was happy that Gokudera didn't seem like how he was yesterday, she gives him another warm smile in reply.

"Before I forgot." Reborn suddenly interrupts them. "Gokudera, you were watching Tsuna the entire night when she fell asleep, didn't you? What are your intentions?"

Gokudera realizes his action yesterday, his face becomes red in shock and embarrassment. "N-No! Reborn-san! Tenth! I didn't mean anything!"

"Say that to my gun." Leon immediately changes into a gun as he points it to Gokudera.

"REBORN! No shooting in the kitchen!"

* * *

><p>That's it! What do you think? I just had to get this out, or else I can't continue with The Answer to Life. I hope you like it! Please R&amp;R! Arrideverci!<p> 


End file.
